Puro engano
by Bunie Boo
Summary: Kagome e Sango vêem InuYasha e Miroku... bem... eu não sei como explicar... é que... LEIA A FIC E DESCUBRA! E espero reviews!
1. Não é o que vc está pensando

**Domo!**

**Essa fic eh pras pessoas que me ajudaram mtoooooooooo **

**Para:**

**Hatori Kitsune, LP Vane-chan, Paula-chan, Naru-L, Lu amo Hiei, AnnaM, Tenshi-Yuki, Yukyuno Hikari, Shampoo-chan, Rin Kawaii (mana), Bruninha Jp, Kari, Wolf of LaPlace, Dani, Higurashi, Saturn MariCat e mtos outros que me ajudaram muitíssimo msm...**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Puro engano 

Capítulo 1: _Não é o que você está pensando!_

Naraku já estava morto e a Shikon estava completa... Nosso grupo de heróis já viviam tranqüilos... Estavam acampando numa floresta, tudo estava bem...

A noite estava tão bela... somente as estrelas e a lua iluminavam aquele lindo céu...

Kagome e Sango estavam na beira de um rio, conversando...

Kag: Sango... será que o InuYasha... será que ele já esqueceu a Kikyou...? –com um olhar triste-

San: Kagome...

Kag: Não posso ficar no meio dos dois Sango, mesmo que eu ame demais ele...

San: Parece que ele ama você demais Kagome, já reparou como ele fica com ciúmes quando vem o Kouga, como ele te protege de tudo!

Kag: -relembrando- É... mas você e o Miroku... Pelo menos o InuYasha não é um houshi pervertido e mulherengo, né..? –sorrindo-

San: -corada- Não sei do que você está falando... –fingindo de desentendida-

Kag: Não se faça de desentendida!

San: Tá, eu gosto muito do houshi-sama, satisfeita? –corada-

Kag: Satisfeita!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Do outro lado do acampamento...

Inu: Folgadas, elas estão lá, no maior bate-papo, e a gente aqui...

Mir: Já que estamos sozinhos... Quando você vai se declarar para Kagome-sama?

Inu:... –coradão- NAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Mir: Ora, InuYasha, todo mundo percebeu...

Inu: E você quando vai se declarar pra Sango –mudando de assunto-

Mir: Logo... Vai, vamos ensaiar, finge que eu sou a Kagome-sama...

InuYasha olha Miroku de cima para baixo, vê ele vestido de "Kagome" e dá uma risada sarcástica

Mir: Vai InuYasha!

Inu: Que coisa mais gay, já pensou se alguém pega a gente dizendo "Eu te amo"?

Mir: Ah, deixe de ser bobo! Ninguém vai ver a gente!

Inu: Eu não, credo!

Mir: Vaaaaaaaaaaaai! Você precisa treinar!

Inu: Tá bom...

Mir: um... dois...

Inu: Huahuahuahuahua –rindo-

Mir: -começando de novo- um... do...

Inu: -cortando-o- Huahuahuahua

Mir: PÔ MEU CALE-SE!

Inu: Tá...

Mir: De novo... um... dois... três!

Mir: EU TE... fala InuYasha

Inu: Huahuahuahua eu não consigo!

Mir: Feche os olhos, e **FINJA **que eu sou Kagome-sama

InuYasha e Miroku fecham os olhos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kag: Vamos voltar, eles devem estar preocupados com a gente...

San: Vamos!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Quando Sango e Kagome voltam, têm uma grande surpresa:

Inu e Mir: EU TE AMO!

Kagome e Sango ficam de boca aberta não acreditando em que viram o ouviram

As duas se escondem embaixo de uma árvore enorme

Inu: Deu certo!

Mir: Bom, ficou perfeito!

Kag cochichando para Sango: Ai meu Deus...

Sango cochichando pra Kagome: Kami-sama...

Inu: Sango e Kagome vão ter uma surpresa!

Sango e Kagome olham assustadas

Mir: É, ficou legal...

Inu: Vamos sair daqui, antes que alguém, ou elas nos veja!

Mir: Certo!

Os dois vão embora sem ter a mínima idéia que elas estavam ali...

Kagome e Sango Saem debaixo da árvore

San: Eu não acredito –pálida-

Kag: -cai dura no chão-

San: -acordando Kagome- Acorda Kagome-chan!

Kag: Ai –acordando- o que faremos?

San: Sei lá...

Kag: Vamos preparam uma festa de casamento para eles –olhinhos brilhando- Vai ser tããããão liiiiiiiiiiiiiindoooooooo

San: ISSO!

Kag: Vamos fazer bolo, dois vestidos...

San: dois?

Kag: Seria legal ver os dois de noivinha...

San: -rindo- É! Temos que fazer tudo!

Kag: Tem que estar tudo perfeito!

San: Exato!

Kag: Ah, já sei! Sango, vamos para minha era, lá a gente faz tudo!

San: Tá, vamos lá!

Kag: Deixa eu só deixar um bilhetinho para os dois

Kagome ega um pedaço de papel e começa a escrever com uma lapiseira:

"InuYasha e Miroku 

_Nós fomos para minha era (Kagome) não vão lá_

_Senão você InuYasha leva um "OSUWARI" 12345543216789009876 vezes!_

_Cuidem do Shippou_

_Nota da Sango: Houshi-sama, obedeça Kagome-chan senão bumerangada na cabeça!_

_Tchau!_

_Kagome e Sango"_

Kag: Pronto!

San: Vamos para sua era?

Kag: Vamos!

As duas voltam com a Kirara para o vilarejo da vovó Kaede e pulam do poço-come-ossos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

InuYasha e Miroku resolvem voltar porque InuYasha estava com fome (novidade...)

Inu: Que é isso?

Mir: Leia para descobrir baka!

Inu: Tá! –lendo-

"InuYasha e Miroku 

_Nós fomos para minha era (Kagome) não vão lá_

_Senão você InuYasha leva um "OSUWARI" 12345543216789009876 vezes!_

_Cuidem do Shippou_

_Nota da Sango: Houshi-sama, obedeça Kagome-chan senão bumerangada na cabeça!_

_Tchau!_

_Kagome e Sango"_

Mir: O que elas estão aprontando?

Inu: Não quero saber se não vou levar "OSUWARI"

Mir: E eu vou levar bumerangada da Sangozinha...

Inu: Bumerangada? Isso dói?

Mir: -sarcástico- Não, é claro que não dói! Levar uma surra de um bumerangue gigante por uma exterminadora de youkais profissional, claro que não dói!

Inu: -confuso- mesmo?

Mir: NÃO SEU BAKA!

Inu: Não grita na minha orelha!

Mir: Gomen ne...

Inu: ...

Mir: Vou atravesar o poço e descobrir que aquelas duas estão aprontando!

Shi: Não, não, você não quer levar bumerangada na cabeça, né?

Inu: Pirralho? Desde quando você tá aí?

Shi: Desde a parte do "**FINJA **que eu sou Kagome-sama"

Inu: Há muito tempo...

Shi: ... Na primavera do universo (duas irmãs caminhavam pelos campos para saciar... êpa, esse daqui não é o meu livro de contos!)

Mir: Nani?

Shi: Eu estava continuando a história do InuYasha!

Inu: NÃO ERA HISTÓRIA SHIPPOU!

Shi: Ah... gomen ne!

Mir: Kagome e Sango foram para a era de Kagome...

Shi: KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –chorando-

Inu: Cale-a-boca pirralho!

Shi: gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

Mir: Esse vai ser uma loooooooonga noite

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

Na era Atual...

Kag: Você sabe se o InuYasha sabe ler?

San: Acho que ele sabe...

Kag: É... Ele não deve ser tão baka assim...

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Domo!**

**E aí? Estão gostando da fic? Acharam lega? Horrorível? Perdi meu tempo lendo essa droga? Eu vou continuar a fic? Vou fazer o Sesshoumaru virar uma bicha louca patty saltitante? O InuYasha e o Miroku vão agüentar ouvir o Shippou chorando e gritando "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE"? Já repararam que a maioria dos nomes dos personagens começa com "K"? Por que eu estou fazendo essas perguntas se eu sou a autora da fic?**

**Espero REVIEWS!**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de "Puro Engano", para dizermos juntos LIBERTE-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ops, anime errado...**

**Para dizermos juntos... SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Kissus**

**Já ne**

**Hika-chan ((Little Sango))**


	2. Arrumando tudo para o casamento

**Domo!**

**Gtm vow continuar 1º essa fic pq me mandaram u.ú**

**Bom... respondendo:**

**Claro q vow continuar a fic oras! Eu tow escrevendo ela agora! Num vow fazer o Sesshoumaru virar uma bicha louca patty saltitante por ordens da Kitsune, da Yuki (minha amiga imaginária), Karol Himura e Amanda e Luana. e como eu vow saber se o Inu e o Mi-kun vão agüentar o Shippou-chan! Eu num sow eles (ou elas (pela visão de K-chan e Sango-chan)). Eh memo... pq será q a maioria dos nomi começa ou tem K no meio... e pq eu tow fazendo essas perguntas? Jah repararam qm eh a autora da fic? Eu! Uma retardada!  
**

**E QUERO AGRADECER AS 13 REVIEWS!**

**Com carinho para:**

**Hatori Kitsune, Sango-Web, Annye, Karol Himura, Houshi Kawaii (qria agradecer mto a vc pq em qse todas as minhas fics vc manda uma review), Nadeshico, As garotas, Amanda e Luana (q tb em qse todas as minhas fics colocam pelo menos uma review) e Dani Higurashi, Miko Kawaii, DanyMoon, Samy Higurashi, Kimi Higurashi, Rachel e tds as otras pessoas q me mandaram reviews**

**Esses são q me mandaram review e eu olhei...**

**Ok let's go!**

**

* * *

**

Puro Engano

Capítulo 2: _Arrumando tudo para o casamento!_

ºººººººººº No Sengoku Jidai ºººººººººººº

NO DIA SEGUINTE

Shi: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ –chorando- Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Inu: CALE-A-BOCA PIRRALHO!

Mir: Eu tô entediado...

Inu: -socando o Shippou várias e várias vezes (tadinhoooooo T-T)-

Shi: AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI! QUE DROGAAAAA! EU NÃO POSSO FICAR COM UM MONGE MULHERENGO E UM HANYOU ESTRESSAADOOOOO!

Inu: Quem é estressado?

Shi: Ninguém! Ei Miroku! Aonde você vai?

Mir: Dar uma volta!

Inu: -segurando miroku pela gola do kimono- Fique aqui, senão eu vou levar 12345543216789009876 osuwaris!

Mir: Calminha...

ººººººº Na era Atual ºººººººººººººººº

Kag: -pulando do poço- Vem Sango! -ajudando Sango a sair-

San: Essa é a sua era Kagome-chan?

Kagome: Hai!

San: Ela é muito... diferente...

Kag: -sorrindo- Vamos! Quero te apresentar para minha mãe!

San: Hai!

ºººººº Chegando na casa da Kagome ºººººººº

Kag: Tadaima!

Souta, mãe da K-chan (alguém aí sabe o nome dela?) e vô da Kagome: Okairi!

Kag: Okaa-san, jii-chan, Souta-kun, essa é minha amiga Sango-chan!

Sou: Ohayo moça bonita, Ohayo nee-chan!

San: Moça bonita?

Kag: Vamos Sango! Temos que comp...

Souta, a mãe da Kagome e o vô da Kagome ficam olhando para ela esperando que ela dissesse o resto

Kag: Temos que comprar...RAMEN!

Todos: Ramen?

Kag: É! É... O InuYasha acabou com tudo... e... sabe como ele é, né!

San: É! Isso mesmo...! Vamos Kagome –puxando Kagome para outro canto -

Kag: Sango... Você não pode sair andando com um kimono e carregando o Hiraikotsu pelas ruas da minha era, eles vão te achar... estranha...

San?

Kag: Vem, eu tenho outro uniforme

Elas entram no quarto de Kagome, Sango vestiu o Sailor-fuuku com rabo-de-cavalo alto

Kag: -olhinhos brilhando- Kawaii!

San: O que será que aqueles dois estão fazendo

Elas lembram o que aconteceu a pouco tempo atrás

Kagome e Sango: -coradas- SHIRANAI, SHIRANAI, SHIRANAI, SHIRANAI ! 1

As duas vão FINALMENTE comprar tudo para o casamento

Sango ficava encantada com tudo: carros, casas, apartamentos, etc..

Kag: Ali! –apontou para uma loja que havia vestidos de noivas-

San: Vamos!

ºººººººº DENTRO DA LOJA ººººººººººº

Senhor: Qual das duas vão se casar?

Kag: Não é pra gente não, é pra uma amigo, quer dizer, amiga!

Senhor: -estranhando- Anh... Certo... Que vestido sua amiga prefere?

ººººººººº NA ERA FEUDAL ºººººººº

Shi: O MEEEEU CHAPÉU TEM TRÊS PONTAAAAS, TEM TRÊS PONTAS O MEEEU CHAPÉÉÉÉÉU!

Inu: Cale-a-boca pirralhooooo –soca Shippou- oh-oh...

Shi: T.# -abrindo o bocão- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mir: Viu o que você fez InuYasha?

Inu: Não foi culpa minha! O fedelho não quis calar-a-boca!

Shi: Meu nome é Shippou! Não fedelho!

Inu: - bate no Shippou-

Shi: #.# BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ INUYASHA! VOCÊ É MUITO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUU

ºººººº ERA ATUAL ººººººººº

Kagome e Sango já haviam comprado o vestido, encomendado o bolo, comprado os presentes e tudo mais

Kag: Sango... Você não acha que estamos enganadas...?

San: É você tem razão... Me sinto como eu e você estivéssemos erradas...

Kag: Ai meu deus...

San: Kaaaami-sama... E se errarmos?

Kag: -congelada- E-Eu não se-sei...

San: De repente erramos e nem sabemos...

Kag: ...

ºººººº Sengoku Jidai ºººººººººº

Inu: - andando por aí-

Shi: -seguindo Inu- InuYasha... Tá nervoso?

Inu: Cale-a-boca Shippou

Shi: -apontando para o InuYasha e pulando em cima da cara dele- Por quê?

Inu: Já disse que não é nada!

Shi: Não disse não...

Inu: -joga Shippou pra bem longe-

Miroku e Kaede-sama observava os dois com duas gotas gigantes na cabeça

ºººººººº Era atual .ººººººººº

Kag: -segurando uma listinha- Bolo, ok, vestido, ok, sapato, ok, ...

San: Tudo pronto?

Kag: Tudo...

San: Então vamos para a outra era –dá um sorriso-

ºººººº Sengoku Jidai ºººººººº

Mir: -olhando para o céu (imaginando onde vc estarááá .. um distante lugar... ops..) - hey InuYasha...

Inu: sim?

Mir: O que será que a Kagome-sama e a Sango estão fazendo agora?

Inu: Eu lá vou saber?

Mir: ...

Kag: HEY! CHAGAMOS!

Inu: Bah, que demora u.ú

Mir: Anh... Temos uma coisa para contar para vocÊs

Kag: hahaha... Aquilo... nós já sabemos!

Inu: E aceitam?

San: eehhhhhh aceitar o quê? Ahhh... Já entendiiii...

Kag: Aceitamos a opinião de vocês – dando uma piscadinha -

Mir: Como assim..?

Inu: Nossa opinião

San: Pelo fato de um gostar do outro e tal...!

Kag: Deixamos vocês sem-graça? Ah... gomen ne!

Mir: Um gos-gostar do outro – com cara de "nani!"

Inu: QUEM DISSE QUE EU GOSTO DESSE HOUSHI HENTAI?

Kag: Você

Inu: EEEEEEUUU?

San: Nãããããããããããão – gira os olhos – um duende verde anão comendo um maçã azul

Inu: Ah tá...

Kag: Ô BAKARÓIDE, ELA ESTAVA BRINCANDO! – gritando e não acreditando o fato do Inu ser tão tapado

San: Kagome! O Inu-Yasha não nos seguiu! Ele sabe ler!

Kag: Ah...

Mir: PERAÍ! COMO ASSIM "O FATO DE UM GOSTAR DO OUTRO" ?

San: Ahh... não se preocupe...

Kag: Nós já sabemos e não temos nada contra

Inu: DE ONDE VOCÊS TIRARAM ESSA IDÉIA MALUCA!

San: Bom... Depois de nós conversarmos...

Kag: Voltamos, por que pensávamos que vocês estariam preocupados... e deciadimos voltar e...

San: ouvimos a parte do "Eu te amo" e alguma coisa sobre "Ninguém nos ver" e "Kagome e Sango vão ter uma surpresa" e algumas coisinhas

Inu: MIRO-MIROKU – olhar superhipermega mortal –

Mir: - gota- olha... um duende verde anão comendo uma maçã azul...

Inu: Onde? – olha pro lado –

Mir: - saindo correndo –

Inu: Ah... Já percebi...

Kag: Até que enfim ele acordou pra vida!

Inu: Você tem medo de duendes e saiu correndo! MEDROSO!

Todos (até Miroku que estava correndo): CATAPLOFT

Sango e Kagome: - gota gigante –

Inu: - correndo atrás de Miroku que o alcança – Isso por fazer a Kagome pensar que eu sou boiola – dá um soco – e isso por você espantar o duende verde anão comendo maça azul – dá um outro soco

Mir: T.Tºº gomen

Enquanto Inu-Yasha corria atrás do Miroku, Kagome e Sango ainda preparavam a festa de casamento (elas ainda não sabia que era engano delas)

Kag: ESQUECEMOS O PADREEEEEE T.T

San: T.T

Kag: Tudo bem... nós seremos o padre...

San: Kagome-chan... Eu não sei como agir como um padre…

Kag: Eu também não... Mas tudo pelo casamento! o/ – faz pose de heroína

San: - gota –

Inu: Trate de explicar para as garotas o que aconteceu!

Mir: 'tá, ta... T.Tºººººººººº - ele já tinha recebido um monte de porrada

Mir: Kagome Sango... Oo

Kag: Hai?

Mir: Mas... pra quê essa festa?

San: Para o casamento

Mir: Ah tá, era sobre isso que eu queria convrsar (rimou!)

Inu: Fala logo – dá outro cascudo em Miroku –

Mir: T.Tº Bom, vocês estão enganadas, eu e o Inu-Yasha não nos amamos!

Kag: Então o que foi o "Eu te amo"?

Inu e Miroku: Anh... – corados –

Inu: Foi uma brincadeira de mau-gosto, certo Miroku - dá um cascudo nele –

Mir: É! T.Tº

Kag: Então... vocês não estão apaixonados...?

Inu e Miroku: - se olham, faz uma cara de "eca!" – NÃO! NHECA!

Sango e Kagome: - fazendo festa - o/

Kag: Mas... Não podemos desperdiçar tudo isso aqui...

Todos (até o Shippou a Kirara): Eu fico com o bolo!

Inu: - pegando o bolo e saindo correndo –

Mir: Hey, INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ESPERA AÍ!

Kag: SEU FOMINHAAAAA!

San: MATTE!

Shi: GULOSOOOOOOOO!

Inu-Yasha tropeça e o bolo cai no chão

Todos: -- - gota –

Inu: Estão olhando o quê? – pegando uma colherzinha – É feio desperdiçar comida! Obrigado pela comida! – come desesperadamente –

Shi: Ele tem razão... –pega outra colher e come com o Inu-Yasha

Outros (Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Kirara): o.o

**Continua... Eu acho...**

* * *

**Nholás o/**

**Finalmente o capítulo 2 º-º**

**Duende verde anão comendo uma maçã azul: Que preconceito é esse contra os duendes verdes anões que comem maçãs azuis? ò.ó**

**Hi: - gota- Mas você é só imaginação da Sango-sama**

**DVACMA (Duende verde anão comendo uma maçã azul): Não importa! **

**Hi: De onde você pegou essa maçã azul? o.O**

**DVACMA: É do meu planeta – pega uma outra maçã – experimenta!**

**Hi: - dá uma mordida – NHEEEEECA! TEM GOSTO DE PEIXE PODRE **

**DVACMA: SIIIIM – olhinhos brilhando – o gosto é muito bom!**

**Hi: - gota –**

**HUHUHU! EU NÃO MORRI! EU TENHO SÍNDROME DE PREGUIÇA POR ISSO EU NÃO PUDE POSTAR Ò.Ó ARIGATÔ PELAS REVIEWS GNT! FIQUEI MTO FELIZ o/**

**Kissu no Hi-chan**


End file.
